Harryia
by Ninja Master
Summary: Harryia, a sardonic teenage misanthrope who navigates high school with her airhead sister, Ginny. The inaction unfolds as Harryia starts her first dreadful day at Hogwarts High.
1. Esteemsters Part 1

Harryia in Esteemsters Part 1

James is driving his daughters to school; Ginny is riding shotgun, Harryia in the backseat. "Girls, I just want you to know your mother and I realize it's not easy moving to a whole new town especially for you, Harryia, right?" "Did we move?" James laughs. "I'm just saying you don't make friends as easily as… uh, some people." Ginny turns radio up. "Ginny, for instance?" "That's not what I meant… necessarily." James turns radio off. "The point is, the first day at a new school is bound to be difficult…" Harryia turns radio on

and cranks up the volume. Harryia shouts. "Speak up, Dad! Can't hear you!" "Uh, where was I?" James turns off radio. "Oh yeah…" Car arrives at school. "Don't get upset if it takes the other kids a little while to warm up to you." Ginny exits the car, and is immediately noticed by the other students. "Hi you're cool. What's your name?" "Ginny Potter." "Cool name." "Will you go out with me?" "I'll try to help her through this difficult period of adjustment." Harryia exits car. "That's my girl! Wait a minute…" "See you,

Dad." Harryia walks through the crowd; the students are oblivious to her presence. School hallway; Ms. McGonagall, the principal, is giving the new students a tour of the school. "As you can see, our Hogwarts High students take great pride in their school. That's why you'll each be taking a small psychological exam to spot any little clouds on the horizon as you sail the student seas of Hogwarts High." "S.O.S., girl overboard." The girl standing next to Harryia frowns and moves away from her. "Nobody told me

about any test!" "Don't worry. It's a psychological test. You're automatically exempt." "Oh. All right." Mrs. Trelawney's office; Harryia, Ginny and Mrs. Trelawney are seated at a table. "Now, Ginny… what do you see here?" Mrs. Trelawney holds up a photo. "It's a picture of two people talking." "That's right. Can you make up a little story about what it is they're discussing?" "I'm not even supposed to be taking this test. I'm exempt." "You won't be graded." "Oh. Okay, then. Let's see… they've been going out for awhile,

and he's upset because other people keep asking her out, and she saying she can't help it if she's attractive and popular, and besides, nobody ever said they were going steady, and if he does want to go steady he's got to do a lot better than movie, burger, backseat, movie, burger, backseat, because there are plenty of guys with bigger backseats waiting to take her someplace nice!" "Very good, Ginny! Now, Hora, let's see if you can make up a story as vivid as your sister's." "It's Harryia." "I'm sorry…

Harryia. What do you see in the picture, Hara?" "Um, a herd of beautiful dragons flying across the plains." "Uh, there aren't any dragons. Its two people." "Last time I took one of these tests, they told me they were snowmen. They said they could be whatever I wanted." "That's a different test, dear. In this test, they're people, and you tell me what they're discussing." "Oh… I see. All right, then. It's a guy and a girl and they're discussing… a herd of beautiful wild dragons flying across the plains." Mrs. Trelawney scowls and slowly lowers the photo as Harryia smirks. Bell rings. Mr. Snape's class. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Harryia Potter. Harryia, raise your hand, please." Harryia raises hand. "Well, Harryia! As long as you have your hand raised. Mr. Snape chuckles evilly.


	2. Esteemsters Part 2

Harryia in Esteemsters Part 2

"Last week we began a unit on westward expansion. Perhaps you feel it's unfair to be asked a question on your first day of class." "Excuse me?" "Harryia, can you concisely and unemotionally sum up us the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?" "Manifest Destiny was a slogan popular in the 1840s. It was used by people for the U.S. to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. These people did not include many Death Eaters." "Very good, Harryia. Almost… suspiciously good. All right, class. Who can tell me which war Manifest Destiny

was used to justify?" Mr. Snape spots a boy in Quidditch uniform, who's seated next to a blonde cheerleader. "Neville! How about you?" "The Vietnam War?" "That came a little later, Neville… a hundred years later. A lot of good men died in that conflict, Neville. I believe we owe it to them to at least get the century right." "Uh… Operation Watergate?" "Son, promise me you'll come back and see me someday when you've got the Quidditch World Cup and a chain of auto dealerships, and I'm saving up for a second pair of pants!

Will you promise me that, Neville?" "Sure!" "Can I come too? I mean, if Neville and I are still together." "We will be, babe. We will be." Mr. Snape talks as if speaking to a small child. "Ahh… Draco. Can you guess which war we fought against the Death Eaters over Manifest Destiny?" "Mmm… no." Mr. Snape losing patience. "Please try, Draco." "Uh… the Viet Cong War?" Mr. Snape is now barley restraining his temper. "Either someone gives the answer, or I give you all double homework and a quiz tomorrow. I want a volunteer

with the answer. Now!" Harryia sighs and raises her hand. "Harryia stop showing off!" Harryia slowly lowers her hand, a look of misery on her face. Harryia's house; the family is eating dinner. "Then they asked me to join the pep squad. They said I didn't have to try out, but I said, "Look, I'm new here. Give me a chance to get used to things." So, for now, I'm vice president of the Fashion Club, and that's it." "Sounds like a well-thought decision, honey." "As long as you join pep squad later if you want. Never know how much

we can handle till we try, though." "What about you, Harryia? How was your first day?" "Well, my history teacher hates me because I know all the answers, but there are some interesting idiots in my class." "That's great!" "James!" "I mean…" "Harryia, your father's trying to tell you not to judge people until you know them. You're in a brand-new school in a brand-new town. You don't want to be Godric's Hollow all over again." "Not much chance of that happening… unless there's uranium in the drinking water here, too." "I'm talking about you making a friend or two. Don't be so critical. Give people the benefit of the doubt." "It all boils down to trust." "Exactly. It all boils down to trust. Show a little trust." "Mom… Dad… you're right. Can I borrow either car?"


End file.
